User talk:CoolBurnMtW
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:CoolBurnMtW page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Mvpl (talk) 08:41, March 4, 2014 (UTC) User page tabs Hi back! All I did was change the wiki .css. 2 things you should know before checking the actual code: I copied parts from what was done in another wiki, and not all is working as it was intended (my knowledge of .css is liiiiiiiiiiimited!) Other than that, HERE IT IS. Feel free to copy anything you want/need, and have fun adapting it to your own wiki (at the very least you'll need to change this wiki color palette to yours). If you need any clarification, I'll try to help :-) - Mvpl ''TALK'' 14:17, June 18, 2014 (UTC) : Thanks so much for getting back with me. My css knowledge is probably less limited than yours! Heheh. I remember when CSS first came out and I thought, "Oh, that's just gonna be a fad and won't last long." I never bothered to learn it. There's so many things that can be customized in these Wikias it's hard to keep track and know where to start to look. If I figure out what doesn't need to be there anymore, I'll let you know so you can get rid of the unnecessary code. Again, thanks! Oh, btw, I found some selectable edit summaries on another Wikia, too. They only work in the Classic Editor, but you should check them out if you have a lot of different contributors. You can tweak the summaries template to fit summaries to this Wikia. If you'd like to know all 3 of the files needed, I'll be more than happy to help. CoolBurnMtW (Wall) 14:37, June 18, 2014 (UTC) : I actually do have a quick question. Before I roll it out to every user, what file(s) do I need to change to try it out just on my user page? Is it User:CoolBurnMtW/wikia.css? Thanks! CoolBurnMtW (Wall) 15:24, June 18, 2014 (UTC) ::Thanks to you for your help offer! ::About the summaries template, can you point me to someplace where that is already installed and working (not sure I'm understanding what you mean, and I'm a "visual" girl) ;-) ::About your question, I don't know; I've the advantage (advantage only for things like this!) of living in a very different timezone that most of our editors, - our playing time here barely overlaps, - so I tried/tweaked the code in the MediaWiki page from the beginning. But really, it doesn't matter: try it in the MediaWiki page, and just check how it looks in your own userpage, I doubt anyone will be bothered, or even notice as most people only go to userpages from time to time - Mvpl ''TALK'' 21:02, June 18, 2014 (UTC) ::::Thanks again for the input. The Selectable Edit Summaries are in use on the Wikia that I Admin. Just go here. It's my "sandbox" page I created to mess around with things. The Main Page is protected. Unfortunately, the SE Summaries only work in the Classic Editor, so keep that in mind. The Classic Editor is set to default, so all you have to is press the Edit button and you'll see the pull down list under the Edit Summary Box. If you have anymore questions, please don't hesitate. The site that I borrowed them from is the Warehouse 13 Wikia. I'll even point you to the conversation I had with one of the Admins there. Hope that helps, and thanks again! Edit: My question was more related to which files only change my User Profile page, but you answered that to my satisfaction. You're right about people not noticing.... until they do notice. ;oP CoolBurnMtW (Wall) 03:41, June 24, 2014 (UTC) ::::Call me crazy, but I don't see why the Search Bar is hidden behind the User Profile, and why the User Profile is set to a different size than normal. Just seems like code that isn't needed. It has nothing to do with the Tabs for the different sections. CoolBurnMtW (Wall) 22:20, June 26, 2014 (UTC) ::::::OK, I think I get it now. People won't/don't Search FROM their User Pages very often, if at all. Plus, with the upper half of the page (Wikia User Profile) made smaller, it's able to show more of the User Profile that is unique to that wiki. I might be slow sometimes, but I eventually get it. ;oP Thanks again for the help. CoolBurnMtW (Wall) 16:30, June 29, 2014 (UTC) :::::::Not gonna be of any help, I'm sorry to say. As I explained previously, I just copied that .css code from another wiki, and changed the colors codes. Just don't know enough to do anything more. What I can tell you is that here there's no problem seeing the users' blogs and their content, as little as they're used. Probably seeking help from Wikia Staff is the wisest move right now. Hope they can help! - Mvpl ''TALK'' 15:00, August 5, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::I figured you might say that, but thought I would ask just in case. I have figured out that if you turn off the very first section of the code it seems to fix the problem. It leaves everything modified the way it's supposed to, just reveeals the Search Bar and moves the profile box down under it. It's still shorter, with gradient Tabs. I think I'll leave well enough alone and not contact Wikia Staff on it, unless I need to down the road. So you're not having that problem at all? I couldn't find anybody with Blogs on your site, so I see what you're saying about they're used very little. ;oP :::::::::Just one more question, if you don't mind. This is more Talk Page related. Why do go back and forth answering questions? If I post a question on your Talk Page, you come back to mine to answer it. This does not seem to be the practice of just about every other wikia I've been to. I'm just curious as to why everyone here seems to do it that way? It seems like it would make it more difficult for people just looking for answers to something, say 5 years from now when everyone that is active now is inactive, to actually find the answers. You have to bounce back and forth between the "asker" and the "answer-er". Like I said, just curious. Thanks for all your help! CoolBurnMtW (Wall) 15:10, August 5, 2014 (UTC) :::::We usually go back and forth 'cos most of the time there are so many edits in between a conversation (remember that myself, for instance, live in a very different timezone than the rest) to see when a certain user talk page has been edited at first sight, and if you post in someone's talk page, Wikia pops a warning on the screen when you log in (I even have the email warning option switched off). If years from now someone wants to re-read something talked now, you're right is gonna get complicated, but I'm not worried enough about that, most of our combos are about things that need taken care now, and are done with ;-) :::::::::::Sorry, I know how annoying it is when people make 2 quick edits right in a row. You get 2 emails, etc. But, I just tried to create a test blog to see if I could view it properly on here, and it won't even let me save it. Maybe that's why no one has any blogs on here. If you disable just the very first section (it's a long section) of the CSS, it fixes the problem, but leaves everything else but hiding the Search Bar in tact. CoolBurnMtW (Wall) 15:15, August 5, 2014 (UTC) :::::They aren't the best blog examples, not kidding when I say blogs here are rarely used, but have found THIS ONE and THIS OTHER, and can certainly say that others have used theirs, and nobody has talked about having any trouble. - Mvpl ''TALK'' 16:47, August 5, 2014 (UTC) :BTW, and sorry to for the double post!, but I've just checked and I can see/read your test post in your blog just fine - Mvpl ''TALK'' 16:51, August 5, 2014 (UTC) :::That's so messed up! I came back to my profile here and the blog I tried to create earlier is there. Though, it never did actually Publish it. On my other wikia, I can turn that top part of the CSS off and it works fine, turn it on and I can't read the blogs. Grrrr. Time zones don't mean anything to me. I'm in EST, but since I rarely sleep I might as well be in all time zones. Heheh. Even on here I tried to view the examples you gave and it just shows a long, empty page. For some reason that first section is what is messing with my account. I also have other issues with my account on other wikias across the board. Wikia Staff says they're "working on it", but that's tech support speak for "Ha!". I've worked on two before becoming disabled, I know the lingo. Thanks again for responding and putting up with my nonsense. I'm a long-term guy. That's the only reason I was wondering about the back and forth convos. ;oP I'm not sure what you mean by popping up the warning when you post on someone else's Talk Page. I don't believe I've ever had any issues in this area. I have all the email options turned on. I get emails when someone edits a page I'm following, but that's it. Oh well, no need to respond if you don't like. Thanks again. CoolBurnMtW (Wall) 17:16, August 5, 2014 (UTC) :::I know, double post. My bad. I thought of this as soon as I hit Publish. If you turn off that first section of the CSS that reveals the Search Bar, it also brings back the gradient color in the background that makes the gradient tabs stick out even more. Just FYI. CoolBurnMtW (Wall) 17:18, August 5, 2014 (UTC) :Don't apologize, is fun talking with you, and I may end learning something new (BONUS!). And in the spirit of learning something new: can you tell me exactly which .css lines I need to delete for the Search tab to appear clearly in the user pages? Was there, but now that you mention it, since the last Wikia update, it has disappeared, and would be cool to avoid the guessing game I'll have to play if lest to my own devices :-) - Mvpl ''TALK'' 17:31, August 5, 2014 (UTC) :::The line I'm talking about is at the very beginning of the actual CSS code, not the /* part. Here's the line: .WikiaUserPagesHeader { -- If you just add /* in front of that line it will grey out the entire section. It's the longest section in the code. I love learning new things. That's why I bug people. LoL CoolBurnMtW (Wall) 17:36, August 5, 2014 (UTC) Wiki colors Let's see if I have what you need ;-) *The black is not a black, but a very deep charcoal gray: #282828 *The deep red is: #6d0d00 *The blue is just a darker version of the usual link-blue: #0a3073 *The soft gray background is: #ebebeb *The middle-range gray is: #bfbfbf Hope that's what you need and it helps! - Mvpl ''TALK'' 22:53, July 21, 2014 (UTC) : That's exactly what i was looking for. Thank you very much! CoolBurnMtW (Wall) 22:56, July 21, 2014 (UTC)